


Dog Days Are Over

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Tarasenko is not a good person, Tattoos, Team as Family, Violence, tamest mafia ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: After witnessing something he shouldn't, Tyler is dragged into the world of Jamie Benn and his well dressed family.





	Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than it should have. I wrote the first 12K in two days.   
> Many, many, MANY, thanks to my darling Beta. Bro you are seriously the best. Thank you for letting me flail about this and thank you for asking all the questions to make my writing stronger.

For some Mafia-esque refferences 

[1](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com/post/143917048661/look-good-feel-good-play-good)

[2](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com/post/158001778116/pregame-dallas-florida-030417)

[3](http://brosillustrated.tumblr.com/post/135149565876/au-memes-mafia-au-the-brothers-benn-run-the)

 

***

“Go to Dallas, Tyler. It’ll be great they said. A fresh start they said.” Tyler muttered to himself as he was dragged forcefully along a path he couldn’t see. His heels scraped along the floor, one person either side of him, their arms looped under his armpits as they pulled him backwards to their destination. A black cloth sack had been placed over his head and secured around his neck.

 

“Quiet.” One of the men said to him, fingers tightening around his arm, nails biting into his skin through the loose t-shirt he wore.

 

“Ow man, hey! I can walk y’know. Let me keep some of my dignity?” Tyler shot back, unsure as to how clear his words were through the cloth.

 

Tyler wasn’t sure how long he was dragged for. The men carrying him must be really strong to be able to move him so far without tiring. Eventually they came to a stop and Tyler was dropped, landing with a thud on the floor, head bouncing off what felt like a soft rug.

 

“Is this him?” A new voice asked, heavily accented in French. 

 

“Yeah, Captain said no witnesses but we weren’t sure he wanted more than one body in the alley so we brought him here.” Thug 1 spoke. 

 

“He not going to like this.” French Accent spoke again.

 

“Is he in?” a different voice asked. Judging by its location, Tyler assumed it was Thug 2. 

 

“Yeah, he on phone with Russians. Best give him minute.” French Accent replied.

 

Tyler took the opportunity to focus on his breathing and to shake his arms out a little. He didn’t dare sit up or move too much, lest they shoot him too. 

 

Brief flashes of a blue dress stained with blood, green eyes open but unseeing came across Tyler’s mind and he quickly pushed them away. His stomach rolled with unease. 

 

“Hey, can someone get this bag off me,” he called out. “I’m gonna puke.” 

 

There was no answer from anyone else in the room. “Seriously, I’m—” Tyler was cut off by the sound of a door opening. 

 

“Shut him up and bring him in. Bag stays on.” Yet another voice spoke. Tyler felt himself being hauled up again, this time turned to face forward and was marched presumably through the door that had opened.

 

“Da, Da.” Someone new said, but it didn’t seem like they were talking to anyone in the room. “Спасибо.” The voice continued in a language Tyler couldn’t understand. “Пока”

 

Tyler heard something clatter against wood, like a cell phone being dropped on a table.

 

“Who is this?” The voice that had been speaking in the unknown language asked.

 

“You said no witnesses for the job tonight, but we didn’t want to add another body, especially in that sector.” Thug 1 answered.

 

“Good thinking, but why bring him here? You had 4 sectors to choose from before getting here.” 

 

“Well,” Thug 2 started. Tyler felt someone grab his shirt sleeve and yank it up. “We saw this, then checked his ID.” 

 

Tyler sensed someone coming closer, felt a finger trace over his family name tattooed on his arm. 

 

“Show me his ID.” The voice was much closer now, right in front of Tyler.

 

“Tyler Paul Seguin, January 30, 1992. He’s Paul’s boy. Has to be.” Thug 2 said, reading his information aloud.

 

“Take the bag off.” 

 

Tyler blinked rapidly against the light as the black cloth was removed. When he could open his eyes without them hurting, he took in the plush office. Rich dark wood, classy art and sleek modern furniture. 

 

“Just as pretty as his photo.” A man with a large ginger beard grinned, elbowing the brunette man next to him.

 

“You can go.” The man next to ginger beard dismissed Thug 1 and 2. Tyler caught brief flashes of blonde hair and navy suits as they left and closed the door behind them.

 

The brunette moved to sit behind the solid looking wooden desk. He wore black on black, a well-fitted suit and tie combo.

 

“How do you know who my dad is?” Tyler found his voice. 

 

The brunette glanced up at him one eyebrow raised, as if surprised by Tyler’s question.

 

“Do you even know who your dad is?” The man replied, expression cool. 

 

“What?” Tyler asked, brows furrowed. “He’s my dad, of course I know who he is.”  _ What the hell is this guy on about? _ He thought. 

 

“Paul Seguin, owner of Seguin’s Surplus. Your dad sells army surplus and a lot of hunting supplies out of Toronto, right?” The guy asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a grin. “He also happens to run a gun smuggling ring out of one of his warehouses, but that’s not so common knowledge.” 

 

“My dad would never.” Tyler spat.

 

“Really?” The man asked. “Did it ever occur to you that the house you live in, the cars your family drive, the vacation house in Muskoka, are all a little out of the price range of a man running a small supply store?” 

 

Tyler opened his mouth to answer but then closed it again. He had questioned it, a couple of times but his father had been quick to distract him or change the topic.

 

“That doesn’t prove anything.” 

 

The man glanced over to gingerbeard, the two seemingly sharing a conversation.

 

“Tell you what, why don’t we give him a call.” 

 

“It’s ass o’clock in Toronto, the store won’t be open,” Tyler scoffed.

 

“Oh, we won’t be calling the store.” The man picked up his cell from the desk. “Siri, call Paul Seguin.”  _ Which number for Paul Seguin?  _ “Emergency only.”  _ Calling Paul Seguin Emergency Only.  _

 

“The fuck Benn, it’s almost 4 am. This better be life or death.” Tyler recognised his father’s voice in an instant. 

 

“And so it is.” The man, Benn replied. “I have Tyler here with me. He ran into a couple of my guys tonight while they were on a clean-up job. They thought it better to bring him to me than to dump him somewhere quiet.” 

 

“If you’ve harmed him in any way!” Tyler’s dad growled down the phone. 

 

“He’s perfectly unharmed, aren’t you Tyler?” 

 

“Tyler?” 

 

“I’m here,” Tyler said, trying to wrap his mind around everything. “Dad...he said—do you run guns? Illegal guns?” 

 

Paul sighed through the tinny speakers of the phone. “I told you not to poke your nose in things. Dallas was supposed to be a fresh start for you, Tyler.” 

 

Tyler closed his eyes and breathed. His dad ran guns. His dad was a criminal. 

 

“Now that we’ve established the legitimacy of the situation, how are we going to handle this Paul? I can’t in good faith let Tyler run free.” 

 

“You hurt him and I’ll be speaking with Nicky.” Paul threatened.

 

“There’s no need to threaten me with Russians.” Benn made a sour face. “There’s a mutually beneficial option for all of us.” 

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Dad!” Tyler protested. 

 

“Quiet! You got yourself into this mess, let me get you out of it.” Paul snapped.

 

“Both of us have a lot to lose if Tyler decides to talk to someone about what he knows and neither of us can afford to stop and move operations right now.” Benn said, pausing to stand, grabbing the phone in the process and moving to stand in front of Tyler. “So, why don’t I take Tyler on as an apprentice? He’ll have gainful employment, learn some skills and I’ll be able to keep an eye on him at all times.” 

 

Tyler held his breath waiting for his dad to refuse. A moment passed, two then three. “Dad?” Tyler breathed. 

 

“Lay it out for me.” Paul replied.

 

“He’ll stay in the compound, no unsupervised outside contact. He’ll have his own room and will be kept out of the business. He can run errands with some of my rookies, low level, no threat and nothing illegal.” 

 

“How long?” Paul asked, sounding like he was considering it. 

 

“Let’s start with a year, we’ll see how much we can trust him after that.” 

 

“He comes home on holidays, Thanksgiving and Christmas and he can speak with his sisters and mother, they’ll get suspicious otherwise.” Paul bargained.

 

“Done, but all contact will be monitored,” Benn agreed.

 

“Alright. But if anything happens to my son...” Paul left the threat hanging.

 

“I understand, Paul. It was good talking to you. I’ll have Tyler contact you at a more reasonable hour.” Benn ended the phone call, smirking at Tyler.

 

“Welcome to the family.” He grinned. “My brother will show you to your room.” 

  
  


***

 

Tyler groaned, rolling over and burying his head under the blankets. He’d had the strangest dream that his dad was like a mob boss and some other mobbed up family had taken him in because he’d seen something he shouldn’t have.

 

Tyler bolted upright in bed, breathing hard as he took in the room that was not his own. 

 

“Fuck.” It hadn’t been a dream. 

 

“Wakey wakey,” a voice called to him. It was gingerbeard from the night before, dressed in yet another impeccable suit. “Up you get. We’ve got breakfast and coffee.” He left the door to Tyler’s room open when he walked away.

 

Tyler glanced around the room again. Plain white walls, cream coloured carpet, a built-in wardrobe and the small camping cot he used as a bed. It was obvious this room didn’t belong to anyone before him. 

 

Tyler followed his nose down a long hallway and then a grand marble staircase, rounding a corner into a brilliantly large open room that housed an open plan kitchen, dining table big enough to seat at least 12 and living area with couches and a massive flat screen tv.

 

The table was loaded with breakfast foods, pastries, eggs, bacon, toast, fruit. Tyler hadn’t eaten this well in a long time.

 

There was only one seat left at the table. To the left of the man from the night before, Benn. 

 

Tyler took it hesitantly. 

 

There seemed to be a mix-matched group sitting at the table. There was Thug 1 and 2, blonde and blue talking rapidly in a language Tyler didn’t understand. French Accent was talking with Gingerbeard. Four more guys who were younger than Tyler sat together, laughing amongst themselves and then a couple of others dotted between them, content to listen to the conversations around them and eat, everyone was dressed in suits, and looked like they belonged on GQ covers.

 

“Everyone,” Benn spoke, and the table instantly went silent. “This is Tyler, he’s a Seguin and a guest, albeit a reluctant one.” 

 

There was a murmur of laugher around the table. “Johns, I want you and Greg to take him home, pack whatever he wants to bring, but all electronics go to Janny. If the furniture is worth bringing, organise a truck, otherwise take him shopping. Fidds, Spezz, I want you to keep an ear out, the little bird should have been discovered by now and I want to know what the cops know. Pitty, Dev, Dicky, you three will be running order forms all over town and when that’s done you can keep an eye on our new rookie here.” 

 

With orders given, everyone went back to their food, finishing quickly before heading out on their respective jobs.

 

Two bearded men in their mid-20’s approached Tyler, one of them was a ginger, the other a light brunette. “I’m Johns.” The ginger introduced himself. “This is Greg. Let’s go get your stuff.” 

 

Both men were dressed in grey suits with white shirts. Greg wore a blue tie, Johns wore none and had his top two buttons undone.

 

They led Tyler out a side door off the kitchen into a garage that housed easily 8 cars, all of varying degrees of flashy. 

 

“Merc or the Audi?” Greg asked, holding out a fist to Johns.

 

“Audi, of course,” Johns scoffed, holding out his own fist for rock-paper-scissors. Johns won with scissors and gave a victorious fist pump. “Yes! I’m driving!” He grabbed a set of keys from a hook next to the automatic door button, while Greg rolled his eyes, and headed over to a sleek black car, waiting for Johns to unlock it.

 

Tyler followed behind silently, sitting in the back and buckling up.

 

Johns pulled on a pair of aviators and looked over his shoulder at Tyler. “Where we headed?” 

 

“Greenland Hills” Tyler replied, trying to think of what he was going to tell his roommate. He’d have to drop out of SMU; that’ll be two colleges he’s dropped out of now. 

 

“Pretty quiet back there.” Greg turned his head to look at Tyler in the rearview mirror. 

 

“I have to drop out of college,” he replied, trying not to pout. He was enjoying his course and maybe auto mechanics wasn’t the most glamorous job ever, but he would make some money and the industry wasn’t going anywhere. People would always need someone to service their cars and fix them when they broke.

 

“We’ll take care of it,” Greg said.

 

“And my roommate is fucked without me covering half the rent,” Tyler added, feeling guilty as hell.

 

“We’ll take care of it,” Greg said again.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes, anger growing in his chest.  _ Yeah, I bet you fucking will _ , he thought viciously. Just as suddenly as it came, his anger dissolved, leaving Tyler feeling exhausted before the day had even started.

 

Greg’s phone pinged as they drove, his face lighting up. “Starbucks is doing happy hour frappes.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Johns. 

 

“Shut up.” Johns told him, but he was smiling and his cheeks were turning pink. 

 

“Stephen here has a thing for one of the baristas,” Greg whispered conspiringly to Tyler.

 

“She’s the manager and shut up, I do not,” Johns said.

 

“Who’s Stephen?” Tyler frowned.

 

“I am,”  Johns said.

 

“I thought your name was Johns?” 

 

“Stephen Johns. He’s got two first names, you know what they say about guys with two first names?” Greg asked, grinning.

 

“That they’ll kick your ass and make you walk home if you don’t shut your face?” Johns shot back.

 

“That too, I suppose.” Greg shrugged and settled back in his seat. “But for real, they got happy hour after 12 and I could totally go for that new caramel brulee one.” 

 

“Fine, we’ll get Starbucks on the way back,” Johns sighed, turning into Tyler’s neighbourhood. 

 

“Left down here.” Tyler directed them until they pulled up out front of his building.

 

***

 

Tyler discovered pretty quick that being in the mob didn’t actually make you an awful person all the time. 

 

Johns and Greg helped him pack and made up some bullshit about a family emergency, but that Tyler would still send his half of the rent until a replacement roomie was found. They charmed the pants off Tyler’s roommate, took him furniture shopping since his room had come furnished and then brought him starbucks.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?” A girl, probably high school-aged, asked.

 

“Hi,” Johns said, glancing about the store.

 

“Hey you!” A short woman with purple hair called out to them. “Your usual?” she asked, glancing between Johns and Greg.

 

“I’ll have one of those caramel brulee ones,” Greg said. “What do you want, Ty?” He turned to Tyler

 

“Uh? Mocha?” he said, unsure exactly what was happening.

 

“Sure,” The woman smiled and turned to Johns, her smile growing and eyes softening just a little. “And you, Stephen?” she asked.

 

“I’ll have my usual.” he smiled, voice soft.

 

They shared eye contact for just a fraction too long before she nodded and got to work on their drinks.

 

Tyler turned to Greg, opening his mouth to ask. Greg just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Tyler before he could even say anything. He noticed that the woman didn’t ring up their drinks or charge them and figured they just always got drinks for free. Once they had their frapps in hand, Johns slipped a $50 into the tip jar and winked at the purple haired woman as they left.

 

“Smooth.” Greg nudged Johns as they made their way back into the car.

 

“Shut up.” Johns face was turning pink.

 

“Does that happen all the time?” Tyler asked Greg.

 

“Aaaaaaaaall the time.” Greg nodded, stretching out the first word. “And, you Stephen?” Greg continued in a falsetto, clearing pretending to be the purple-haired woman.

 

“I’ll have my usual,” Tyler replied, dropping his voice low in a Batman impression.

 

“I do not sound like that,” Johns told them both, starting the car.

 

“What if I was on offer, Stephen? Would you have me?” Greg continued in the high pitched voice, batting his eyelashes at Johns.

 

“Fuck off, Greg. Don’t think I won’t shoot your ass.” Johns said, but there was no heat to his words.

 

Tyler froze, eyes widening at he stared at Johns the best he could from the back seat.

 

“You’re carrying?” he asked. He hadn’t even noticed.

 

“Well, yeah,” Greg answered for him. “We both are, always. One of Captain’s rules.” 

 

“Right.” Tyler nodded. It had been easy to forget for a few moments that the guys weren’t working for the mob, or holding him against his will.

 

“You ever shoot?” Greg asked conversationally, sipping on his caramel brulee frappuccino.

 

“My dad used to take me hunting.” Tyler replied, shrugging his shoulders, hands going numb from holding his drink so tightly.

 

“I’m sure once Captain trusts you a little more, we can get you certified and find a piece to call your own,” Greg offered, Johns nodded along with him.

 

“How long would that take?” Tyler frowned, liking the idea of at least having something to protect himself.

 

Johns snorted a laugh.

 

“Captain doesn’t trust easy, so awhile. But you seem like a good kid and he already seems to like you so...” Johns broke off to take a sip of his drink.

 

“She did put in the extra shot,” he smiled to himself.

 

“Must be looooooove.” Greg teased.

 

Johns pulled up at a red light and punched him in the leg.

 

“Wait, what do you mean he already likes me?” Tyler frowned, glancing between the two.

 

“Well, he doesn’t usually let  _ guests _ eat breakfast with us. Or let them come with when we grab their stuff.” Greg explained.

 

“Doesn’t let us take them shopping, that’s for sure.” Johns added. 

 

“You know who my dad is, isn’t he just doing it out of respect for my dad?” 

 

Both Johns and Greg shared a look Tyler couldn’t understand.

 

“Cap is a respectful guy, he doesn’t like stepping on toes and causing conflict if he doesn’t really have to. But this,” Greg paused to gesture at Tyler. “this is a bit above and beyond.” 

 

“Plus you’re cute and totally his type.” Johns wiggled his eyebrows from behind his aviators.

 

“His type?” Tyler recoiled back into his seat.

 

“Pretty, twinky, bad boy vibe and a whole lot of attitude.”

 

“Wait.... your boss is  _ gay _ ?” 

 

“Bi.” Greg shrugged.

 

“Or pan.” Johns added. “We’re not sure which, but doesn’t really matter.” 

 

“He’s not going to like...sneak into my room at night, right?” Tyler asked, wishing he had that gun now.

 

Greg turned around in his seat to look Tyler in the eye. “Jamie would never,  _ ever _ do that.” he swore. “Cap’s an old school romantic, he would never do anything untoward.” 

 

Tyler let out the breath he had been holding.

 

“Okay,” he said. Tyler knew that realistically the guys could tell him anything and he’d have to believe it, but their reactions had seemed genuine and Greg’s tone was brutally sincere. 

 

“Heads up. We have a tag-a-long,” Johns called, glancing in the rearview.

 

“Aw look, the boys in blue,” Greg said, right before a flash of lights and a small blip of a siren pulled them over.

 

“Typical.” Johns shook his head, rolling down his window and accepting the papers Greg handed him from the glove compartment.

 

“Afternoon,  _ boys _ .” The officer greeted them. “What law breaking are we up to today?” 

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Johns replied, straight-faced. “We’re just helping our friend Tyler move and stopped to get some drinks.” 

 

“Sure you are. Licence and registration.” 

 

“Of course, anything for Dallas’ finest.” Greg chirped as Johns handed the papers over.

 

“You two carrying?” 

 

“We are, would you like our concealed carry licenses too? You have to have them memorised by now,” Johns quipped.

 

The cop gave him a glare before heading back to his car.

 

“Must be Tuesday,” Greg said to Johns who just smirked. 

 

“This happens a lot?” Tyler asked, frowning.

 

“Sometimes, there’s a couple cops who have a feeling we’re up to no good but really, we’re law-abiding citizens who have done nothing wrong and it bugs the hell out of them that they can never pin anything on us,” Greg explained.

 

“Law-abiding citizens?” Tyler asked incredulously.

 

“At least, we are today.” Johns smirked. 

 

“But there’s always tomorrow,” Greg added and they fist bumped.

 

The cop returned, a sour look on their face as they handed the paperwork back.

 

“Have a nice day,” they deadpanned.

 

“Thank you officer! You too!” Johns replied as cheerily as he could.

 

Tyler had to hold back his laugh until the cop was gone.

 

***

 

“That’s a little less than I was expecting.” Gingerbeard glanced at Tyler’s single suitcase and duffle bag.

 

Tyler shrugged. “I’ve only been in Dallas for a month and my room came furnished.” 

 

Gingerbeard nodded and took a hold of Tyler’s suitcase, leading the way up the stairs. “You’ve been relocated,” he explained as they passed by Tyler’s old room.

 

Tyler frowned at him suspiciously.

 

Gingerbeard rolled his eyes at Tyler’s caution before heading down a secondary corridor and then opening a door on the right. 

 

“Bathroom is there,” He nodded across the hall from Tyler’s door. “Jamie is in there,” he motioned to the door at the end of the hall. “And I’m down there,” he pointed to a door just past where they’d come from.

 

“Wait... Jamie? Your brother?” Tyler asked, the conversation in the car coming back to him.

 

“It’s nothing like that.” Gingerbeard assured him, all humour dropping from his tone. “You’re safe here, that’s the whole point of moving you. Jamie  _ wants _ to trust you so he’s giving you more of a chance to prove yourself.”

 

“How is my room being closer going to accomplish that?” Tyler asked, finally stepping into the room, surprised to see the plain furniture he’d picked out earlier had already been delivered. 

 

“I have no idea, but Jamie’s plans usually work out, so?” Gingerbeard shrugged. 

 

Tyler was left alone to unpack his meager belongings. He emptied his suitcase onto the unmade bed and started sorting through his clothes. Some of them really needed a wash.

 

He left the dirty clothes on a pile at the end of the bed and filled his new dresser with what was clean.

 

“I come bearing gifts!” A guy Tyler hadn’t seen before barged into his room. His arms laden with shopping bags, two pillows tucked under his arms.

 

“Um?” Tyler started to speak but found he had no words.

 

“I have sheets, pillows, the blankets are on there way up, these walls are so boring.” The man spoke all in a rush and Tyler had trouble keeping up.

 

“Where do you want these?” Gingerbeard appeared again, arms full of brand new comforters and duvets. 

 

“You’re such a darling, just on the bed is fine.” The new man smiled, kissing Gingerbeard on the cheek as he passed.

 

Tyler still hadn’t spoken.

 

“Oh, this is Daddy. He runs the house so if you need anything, just ask him.” Gingerbeard explained.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Daddy offered a hand once he’d dumped the bags on the floor and the pillows on the bed. “Let’s get started with what we can and we’ll figure out some art or something for these walls over dinner.”

 

“Sure.” Tyler managed to say, still confused as to why he was receiving brand new things. 

 

He and Daddy worked to make his bed, Tyler was instructed to test each blanket to see which was the comfiest and what was too hot or too cold for him to sleep with. The sheets were cotton but were such a high thread count they felt like silk. Tyler had never been on a bed so comfortable before.

 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Daddy asked him as they folded the spare linen to store in Tyler’s wardrobe. 

 

“Green, why?” 

 

“Well, I’m thinking an area rug,” Daddy gestured to the vast empty space between Tyler’s new bed and the ‘sitting’ area of his room complete with two armchairs and a small table between them. “Maybe some art here and here.” He pointed to spaces on Tyler’s walls.

 

“Okay? I mean it’s fine as it is,” Tyler said.

 

“Does it feel comfortable? Do you feel at home?” Daddy asked, an eyebrow quirked.

 

“No, but I’ve been here for less than 24 hours and I’m not exactly here of my own free will,” Tyler replied.

 

“Very true, but we want you to feel comfortable, to feel welcome. No one here wants to hurt you. We just can’t trust that you won’t go and blab, this is for everyone’s protection,” Daddy explained.

 

“I get it.” Tyler sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “Fucking sucks.” 

 

“Yeah it does, and to make a bad joke, Stockholm’s not the worst.” Daddy grinned at him.

 

Tyler groaned at the awful dark humour. 

 

“Hey, I’ve been there. I thought my ex was cheating on me so I followed him to a meeting, I almost got shot and then Jamie and my love took me in. Kept me safe from my ex and his boys. Now I have a good paying job, I live with my best friends and I get to go to bed each night with a man who loves me. I won the jackpot,” Daddy said.

 

“Really?” Tyler asked, intrigued by Daddy’s story. 

 

“Really. Get one of the boys to tell you about the time I got followed home from a grocery store and Jamie saved my life,” Daddy told him before linking arms with Tyler and leading him downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Dinner was laid out for them. Apparently it was Taco Tuesday. Apparently mobsters had themed dinner nights. Tyler’s mind was blown.

 

Dinner was less tense than breakfast for Tyler. Greg recounted their stop in at Starbucks and had Tyler ‘play’ Johns again in their reenactment of how the conversation went down. Most of the table were crying with laughter at the end of it and Tyler felt like he was out to dinner with a bunch of friends and frat bros than the mob. 

 

Thug 1, who Tyler found out was called Remi, apologised for rough handling him the night before and offered a hand to shake as friends. Tyler shook his hand, completely bewildered by his life.

 

“Captain?” One of the older men interrupted the meal to hand Jamie a phone. Jamie sighed and put his napkin on his plate before exiting the room.

 

“What’s that about?” Tyler asked. 

 

“Business,” Gingerbeard said.

 

“Hey,” Jamie stuck his head back in the room and made a half-whistling noise.

 

Gingerbeard stood, along with two other men Tyler guessed were senior members of the family. The three of them followed Jamie out of the room.

 

“Serious business,” Johns muttered, catching eyes with the other men around the table. The mood in the room dropped to somewhere between anxious and defensive. Tyler wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

Neither Jamie nor the men he called came back to finish their dinner.

 

***

 

Tyler stayed behind in the kitchen after dinner to help Daddy clean up. Tyler thought it was strange that he hadn’t seen any women in the house. 

 

Daddy shrugged at him as he stacked the dishwasher. “They’re around.” He closed the door and started the cycle. “Jenny is Jamie and my beloved’s older sister, she does the finance but has her own place. We have a couple other ladies under Jamie’s employ but they’re on a need-to-know basis.” Daddy continued.

 

The front door slammed open, the sound of footsteps and someone groaning in pain filtered into the kitchen.

 

“They’re here!” someone called out. 

 

Tyler followed Daddy to the entrance hall, eyes widening at the sight of a thin blonde man in a heather grey suit covered in blood being dragged down the hall.

 

“What the hell?” Tyler asked.

 

“Klinger,” Daddy breathed, bringing his hands up to his mouth.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Daddy asked Gingerbeard, who had arrived with Jamie and the other men who’d left dinner early. They were helping the blonde, Klinger, down to what Tyler assumed would be somewhere to clean him up.

 

Gingerbeard kissed Daddy once, deep and fierce. “He’s going to be fine, V’s on her way.” 

 

Daddy nodded, apparently understanding what that meant.  “We should get out of their way,” he said, taking Tyler’s arm gently and leading him back to the kitchen. 

 

“What’s going to happen to him?” Tyler asked. “The guy who got shot?” 

 

“Jamie called in V, she’s the medical examiner for Dallas County, she’ll patch him up.” 

 

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Tyler asked, wringing his hands together and beginning to pace. 

 

“We’d only get in the way. Why don’t you go take a shower or a bath. Go calm down a bit,” Daddy suggested.

 

“Where is he?” a female voice called, barging through the front door.

 

“Where we always keep ‘em.” Daddy called back.

 

“Cheers, Daddy,” the voice replied.

 

Tyler started to follow but Daddy grabbed his arm. “Somethings are better left unseen.” 

 

“I want to help.” Tyler said firmly, shaking his arm from Daddy’s grip.

 

Daddy considered him for a few moments then nodded.

 

“Down the hall, into the garage. If you turn right, there’s a back room.” 

 

The garage was quiet, with a couple of the guys standing by a door Tyler hadn’t noticed earlier that day.

 

“What do you want?” one of them asked Tyler. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he offered. “Get water? Hold something?” 

 

A scream of pain had the two men flinching, heads turning instantly to the room. 

 

Tyler stood his ground.

 

“Ask Captain,” the other said.

 

Tyler nodded and moved to the open door. 

 

Jamie and Gingerbeard were holding down the blonde man while a woman with fire engine red hair tied up in a bun cut away at his shirt and exposed the bullet wound in his gut.

 

“Grab my bag, pull out the vacuum-sealed bag,” she instructed Gingerbeard. As soon as he let go of the man’s legs, he began to thrash. Gingerbeard grabbed them again.

 

“I got it,” Tyler said, moving to her bag.

 

Jamie eyed him critically. 

 

“I want to help.” 

 

“Help or hinder, kid. Make the choice now,” the woman said, a perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in challenge. 

 

“Help,” Tyler decided, pulling out the vacuum-sealed bag and opening it.

 

“Lay out a cloth here, go wash your hands up to your elbows and then place the items on the cloth.” 

 

Tyler did as instructed and then pulled on a pair of gloves handed to him.

 

“Hope you’re not squeamish,” the doctor grinned and moved her hand, taking the gauze off from the wound. It bubbled up blood instantly. 

 

“Apply pressure,” she instructed. Tyler did just that, wincing when the man cried out in pain.

 

“Oh hush, you big baby.” The woman smiled down at him. “We’re going to fix you up right as rain, I promise.” She continued talking as she pulled off her bloody gloves and grabbed a couple vials of medicine and a syringe. 

 

As she put an IV into his forearm she cooed down at the man. “We’re going to put you on the happy juice. I’d love to knock you out, but we don’t have an anaesthetist handy to keep you alive, so high Klinger is the best we can do.” 

 

When she was done she pulled on another pair of gloves and looked to Tyler.

 

“You ever play the game  _ Operation _ when you where a kid?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Good. This is nothing like that.” She grinned and grabbed a pair of curved hemostats. 

 

Tyler swallowed thickly but nodded again.

 

***

 

“How’s his breathing?” 

 

“Steady, good and deep.” Jamie replied, leaning down to wipe the sweat from his forehead on the back of his arm so it wouldn’t drip onto Klinger.

 

“Alright, we’re just about done here.” V double-checked there was no internal bleeding or anything left in the wound before using a small electrolysis needle to cauterize a few of the major blood vessels around the wound and then stitched it closed. She had Tyler rub it over with iodine after and then covered it with gauze and a bandage.

 

“Well?” Jamie demanded.

 

“He’s good. I’m putting him on industrial strength antibiotics and a couple steroids to boost his immune system. Provided he doesn’t get an infection, he’s going to be fine and have a sexy new scar.” 

 

Jamie let go of Klinger’s arms and stood to hug V.

 

“Anything, you name it, it’s yours,” he told her as she held him back.

 

“I already own this house, the Vancouver townhouse and your first born, technically. I do this out of love, Chubbs,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his sweaty brow. “Now, you going to introduce me to my nurse?” 

 

“V, this is Tyler. A  _ guest _ ,” Jamie said, emphasizing the word.

 

“Uh-oh. You weren’t supposed to be a part of any of the shady stuff, kid. Now he’s going to feel guilty for days,” V told Tyler. “You’ve got good hands though, solid reflexes and an iron gut. Don’t find that combo very often.” 

 

Tyler shrugged. “I just wanted to help.” 

 

“And you did. That wouldn’t have gone anywhere near as smooth without you. You being here increased his chance of survival, so thanks.” She pulled off a glove and held out her hand for him. 

 

Tyler removed his own gloves before shaking her hand.

 

“You ever considered learning medicine?” she asked him, eyeing him up and down.

 

“No, I was at college to be a mechanic, but... well...” he trailed off. 

 

“But now you’re a guest,” V nodded and then turned to Jamie.

 

“No,” he said instantly. 

 

“You said anything I wanted,” she pointed out.

 

“What happened to doing this out of love?” 

 

“You let me train him up, that’s two people who can save lives, and this one will be in house when I can’t be. Him being here to triage and patch up until I arrive could mean the difference between life and death.” 

 

Jamie mulled it over for a bit. “Not yet, we haven’t even hit 24 hours.” 

 

V’s perfectly manicured eyebrows rose to her hairline. “And you let him in here? Let him help? Who the fuck is this kid?” 

 

“Paul Seguin’s kid,” Jamie said, shrugging.

 

“That still doesn’t explain the royal fucking treatment.” V paused to study Jamie and then Tyler. “I don’t know what you’ve done to earn so much trust so quickly, but don’t you dare do anything to fuck it up.  _ This _ family is  _ my _ family. I know so much about the human body that I could cut you open and flay your skin off over the course of  _ weeks, _ not days. Keep you alive and conscious for all of it.” She poked Tyler in the chest as she spoke, getting into his space.  “Understood?” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Tyler nodded, eyes wide and terrified.

 

“Good.” V smiled at him perkily. “So, I’m on nights this week so that won’t do. I’ll be around for my three days off after night rotation and we’ll get started. In the meantime, I’ll have Jamie pick up some study materials. We’ll start with field medicine and paramedic training, triage and stabilization then we can work up to field surgery.” 

 

Tyler nodded as she spoke, not understanding half of her words but agreeing anyway.

 

“Alright lads, I’m going to head back to the office and return our temporarily misappropriated goods. I’ll be back in a couple hours to check on John. If he gets a fever, pops his stitches or complains of heat in his belly, you call me.”

 

Jamie nodded. “Of course.”  

 

“And you.” She turned back to Tyler.

 

“Here.” She handed him a thermometer and a small pocket watch. “Observation, every 15 minutes, heart rate, temperature and breathing: is it fast, slow, deep, shallow, does it sound wheezy or clear? Write it down with the time and I’ll check it over when I get back.” 

 

Tyler accepted the items and nodded again, glancing over to the table where Klinger lay. There was a dopey grin on the man’s face as he spoke in what Gingerbeard had told him was his native language of Swedish. 

 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon. He’s safe to carefully transfer him to bed.” 

 

With her parting words V turned on her heel, large bag slung over her shoulder as she marched out.

 

***

 

“How’s he doing?” 

 

Tyler jumped, startled from where he had been writing down his latest observations.

 

“Heart rate is steady 73 beats per minute, temperature is a normal 97.2, breathing is deep and even, no sounds of difficulty,” he said, reading from his notes.

 

Jamie moved into the room to sit next to Tyler at Klinger’s bedside. 

 

“I don’t understand why you helped tonight,” Jamie admitted. “I keep running it over in my head. Is this a ploy to get me to trust you so you can screw us over?” 

 

Tyler shook his head. “No. I really did just want to help,” he promised. “I get that I’m not going anywhere soon and really who the fuck would I tell? I’m not going to ruin my own family just to take you down. You guys have been nice to me, I get food and a place to live. I don’t really have anything to complain about.” Tyler broke off to take a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m much better off here than I was 24 hours ago. And if V does start teaching me stuff maybe eventually I could become a paramedic or something. I don’t know. I wasn’t ever really smart in school but I like helping people.” 

 

Jamie nodded as he spoke. “I’m glad this is working for you. Klinger owes you and V his life. That’s not something we take lightly here.”

 

“What’s her story anyway? How’d you end up with a medical examiner as your backyard doctor?” 

 

Jamie smiled softly a fond look in his eyes. “That’s a long story and V tells it better than I do.” 

 

“Please?” Tyler tried, giving Jamie one of his charming smiles.

 

“Ask V,” Jamie replied, then turned to Klinger, who twitched and moaned in his sleep.

 

“Wha? Whasss it?” Klinger slurred, blinking his eyes open.

 

“Hey Klinger, welcome back to the land of the living,” Jamie said, moving to sit up on the bed beside him. “You got shot, bud. V and the Rookie patched you up good and proper.” 

 

“I missed V?” Klinger asked, sounding generally upset about that fact more than being shot.

 

“She’ll be back to check on you. Tell me what happened?” Jamie asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the door. Gingerbeard was lurking, but entered the room at Jamie’s nod.

 

“Fucking Tarasenko,” Klinger spat, then winced both hands moving to his gut to cradle his wound.

 

“Tarasenko? The Russians did this?” Gingerbeard frowned, looking to Jamie. 

 

“Ovi wouldn’t do this to us. Not with Val at our mercy.” 

 

“He would if Val was expendable,” Gingerbeard said. 

 

“No. Ovi wouldn’t. Who was Tarasenko with?” Jamie turned back to Klinger.

 

“Piet...Pietrangelo,” he manage to grit out, obviously in pain.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Gingerbeard growled.

 

Jamie stood and began to pace.

 

“We knew something like this would happen, but I didn’t think they’d come to Dallas.” He seemed to be speaking mostly to himself.

 

“We have to tell Ovi, he needs to know.” Gingerbeard put a hand on Jamie’s shoulder to still him.

 

“You’re right, what time is it on the east coast?” He checked his watched, cursing. “Shit, it’s fucking late. This can’t wait till morning. Send V in to see me after she’s checked on Klinger,” Jamie instructed, already pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing.

 

Tyler stared after him for a moment before turning to Gingerbeard. 

 

“Things could get pretty sticky around here soon. Keep your head down and your nose clean.” 

 

Tyler nodded, wondering just how much trouble was brewing. 

 

His watch buzzed at him, letting him know the fifteen minutes was up and it was time to check on Klinger again.

 

“Hey man, I’m Tyler. I’m going to take your temperature and check some things okay? Lay still for me.” 

 

Gingerbeard left him to it.

 

***

 

Breakfast the next morning was a subdued affair.

 

Tyler hadn’t gotten much sleep; he’d spent all night by Klinger’s side, taking notes and listening to V as she explained what she was doing and why.

 

She talked about medications; painkillers, antibiotics, muscle relaxants. Tyler couldn’t keep any of it straight in his head but V had just patted his cheek and told him he would learn.

 

It occurred to him, sitting at the table in his shorts and tank, that he was underdressed. The guys were always in suits, well fitting and functionable. 

 

“You okay?” Daddy nudged him gently. It got the attention of Gingerbeard and Jamie.

 

“Yeah, just feeling a little underdressed,” Tyler said. “Do you always eat breakfast in suits?” 

 

“Cap likes us all dressed and ready for whatever the day brings by the time we do breakfast,” said French Accent.

 

“But suits?” Tyler asked.

 

“It’s the uniform,” Johns said. 

 

“Speaking of,” Jamie interrupted. “Since you’re going to be staying with us, and being seen with us, you’ll also have to wear the uniform.” 

 

“What?” Tyler asked, turning his head to look at Jamie.

 

“Oh! Can I come?” Daddy perked up. “He’d look so nice in navy, maybe an English cut and —”

 

Jamie shook his head and Daddy pouted.

 

“Don’t put him in your funeral march bullshit.” Daddy used his fork to point at Jamie. “He has such a great skin tone for colour.” 

 

“Noted,” Jamie promised, reaching out to put a hand on Daddy’s, lowering the threatening fork. “But I want to get to know Tyler a bit better, so this will be just the two of us.” 

 

Tyler’s eyes widened at that.

 

“Alone?” His voice cracked and he rushed to clear his throat and try again. “No, um, back up?” he floundered for the words.

 

“No one is going to try and off Jamie in the street, and especially not at our tailor.” Gingerbeard laughed at Tyler’s face.

 

“You’ll be safe,” Jamie promised, which wasn’t what Tyler was worried about at all. After the excitement of the night before and the talks of Russians and names Tyler knew nothing about, he was more concerned he’d have to pull a bullet out of Jamie like he had the night before with Klinger.

 

“Okay.” Tyler agreed eventually, still not certain, but Jamie had been in this business for a while. Apparently he knew what he was doing.

 

***

 

“That is not the car I was expecting,” Tyler said as Jamie lead him over to a blacked out Jeep Wrangler. 

 

“What did the guys take yesterday?” Jamie asked, unlocking the doors and climbing in.

 

“Um, the Audi, but they played rock paper scissors between that and the Merc,” Tyler replied, climbing in and buckling up. He’d always wanted a Jeep and this one was beautiful.

 

“Of course they did.” Jamie let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he started the engine and hit the remote to open the garage door.

 

Tyler kept his mouth shut on the drive to the tailor. He had a feeling he knew why Jamie wanted him alone, but everyone had been quick to reassure him that Jamie would never hurt him, at least not the way Tyler was thinking. He may still shoot him if Tyler proves disloyal. 

 

Though, Tyler had to stop and wonder why he was so concerned about Jamie coming onto him. It wasn’t like every bi or pan or gay man would find Tyler attractive, though he knew he was better than average-looking. And just because Jamie  _ would _ hit on him didn’t mean he’d try and  _ force  _ Tyler. He didn’t seem the type of guy to do that and Tyler was usually a pretty good judge of character. Jamie did not give off creepy dude vibes. 

 

So why was it that every time Tyler looked at Jamie he got a nervous knot in his belly and and his throat went dry? Objectively, Jamie was hot. He was fit, well put together in his suit, had an air of authority and charm but wasn’t arrogant or egotistical with his power. He was obviously tight with his employees? Team? Family? And cared about them, if his display with Klinger was any indication. 

 

So what about him had Tyler’s hackles rising?  _ You’re attracted to him, idiot _ . Tyler realized. He’d been so focused on the possibility of Jamie being into  _ him  _ that he completely discounted the possibility of being into Jamie. 

 

“You alright? You look like someone ran over your dog.” Jamie asked, concern obvious in his tone.

 

“Marshall,” Tyler gasped, reaching to his pocket for his phone, only it wasn’t there. 

 

“What?” Jamie asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“My dog. My family. I haven’t spoken to my sisters or my mom in a while.” Tyler rubbed a hand over his face wondering how many missed texts or calls he had from them.

 

“Janny is looking after your electronics. You’ll get them back soon,” Jamie assured him. “You can call your family tonight if you like, phone or skype, whatever works for you.” 

 

“But someone has to be there right? Make sure I don’t spill the beans?” 

 

Jamie winced a little at Tyler’s petulant tone. “Look at this from our perspective. You got a secret, a big one and someone you don’t want to know, now knows it. You gotta keep an eye on them until you’re sure they won’t stab you in the back,” Jamie explained. “It’s not like we have you locked up in the basement and don’t feed you.” 

 

“Was that ever a possibility?” Tyler rose a questioning eyebrow, heart thudding in his chest so hard he was sure Jamie would be able to see it.

 

“No. The basement isn’t for people like you.” Jamie shook his head.

 

“People like me?” Tyler hesitated to ask, but he had to know.

 

“Innocents who don’t deserve bad things to happen to them.” Jamie shrugged.

 

“So who does go into the basement?” Tyler asked and then held his breath. 

 

Jamie seemed to be weighing his reply. He glanced at Tyler and then back to the road. “I don’t want to tell you that,” he finally admitted.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because I know you don’t think too highly of me and I’d like you to not flat out hate me just yet,” Jamie spoke softly, honest vulnerability in his tone. 

 

“Oh,” Tyler breathed. He wanted to tell Jamie that he didn’t  _ not _ like him, but found himself without words as they parked.

 

“Ready?” Jamie asked, already moving to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out the Jeep.

 

“I guess,” Tyler said, following after him.

 

“Jamie!” An older man with a fabric tape measure dangling over his shoulder greeted them with a kiss on each cheek. “It’s good to see you again, my boy. What are we in the market for today?” 

 

“This is Tyler,” Jamie introduced him. “Tyler, this is Mr. Nill. Tyler needs some suits.” 

 

“Yes, he sure does,” Mr. Nill said, eyeing Tyler’s tank and shorts combo with disgust. “Alright, come through and strip down.” 

 

Tyler froze for a moment. “Strip?” 

 

“To your underwear so he can measure,” Jamie explained, putting a hand on Tyler’s lower back, gently guiding him to the fitting room.

 

“No one said anything about taking my clothes off,” Tyler said quietly so only Jamie could hear. 

 

“How else did you think you’d be trying things on?” Jamie let out a small laugh. “You’ll be fine. Now strip and go stand up there.” He nudged Tyler forward to the stool in front of three mirrors. 

 

Tyler grudgingly kicked off his flip flops and shorts before removing his shirt and standing up on the stool, arms crossed over his belly to hug his hips.

 

“Alright, let’s get started.” Mr. Nill said, sliding the tape measure from his shoulder and began to measure Tyler’s arms.

 

***

 

Tyler kept his focus on Jamie as Mr Nill measured him from neck to ankle. Jamie sat himself in one of the plush armchairs, one leg folded over the other as he drank the coffee Mr. Nill had offered him. 

 

Jamie kept his eyes on Mr. Nill or Tyler’s face in the reflection of the mirrors. Obviously making a conscious effort to show Tyler he wasn’t checking him out.

 

Tyler was surprised to find he was disappointed by that. Tyler liked attention, liked being noticed and flirted with. He liked it when people appreciated his looks and eyed him up and down. He was a natural-born flirt and shameless with it. But Jamie seemed perfectly happy to sip his coffee and ignore Tyler’s fine self. It went completely against Tyler’s earlier fears and was now instead fed by his disappointment. 

 

“That’s everything measured. I’ll check and see what I have that will fit you off the rack and we can start making some alterations. Any style you’re looking for?” Mr. Nill spoke mainly to Jamie.

 

“Navy, English cut,” Jamie said, shifting in his seat. 

 

“I see Jason has been giving you advice.” Mr. Nill grinned before disappearing through a door, presumably to find something navy in an English cut, whatever that was. 

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jamie asked when they were alone. 

 

Tyler turned to face him, one hand on his hip. “I guess not.” He shrugged and watched as Jamie seemed to struggle to keep eye contact. 

 

“You can look you know. You’re only human,” Tyler said. 

 

“Everyone who has spent time with you said you were worried I’d assault you. I figured if I showed you I could resist looking that you’d understand that I am not the kind of man to take an unwilling partner to bed.” 

 

Tyler winced, arms coming up to cross over his chest defensively. “Yeah, about that,” he paused. “I’m sorry. That was fucking stupid of me. I never got creepy vibes off you, so I’m sorry I even mentioned it to anyone.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling it heat with embarrassment. 

 

“You don’t know me, Tyler. There’s no harm in having self preservation. But I’m glad you’re not afraid of me anymore.” Jamie gave him a warm smile.

 

“I never said I wasn’t afraid of you,” Tyler said, holding eye contact with Jamie. “I’m just not scared of you raping me.” 

 

Jamie swallowed thickly and nodded. “Right, my mistake,” he muttered, eyes downcast, shoulders slumped. 

 

Tyler couldn’t figure out why Jamie wanted him to like him so much, especially if he had no interest in bedding Tyler. 

 

“So, navy and English,” Nill announced his entrance, carrying three different suits. “Let’s go with the slim cut first. You’re lithe, so a slimmer style would accentuate that.” 

 

Tyler let out a huff of air and accepted the pants offered to him. This would be a long day.

 

***

 

“Here,” Jamie handed Tyler a glass of amber liquid. He took it then sat down on a plush leather arm chair.

 

Jamie sat opposite him in a matching armchair. The study was almost library like with the built-in floor-to-ceiling bookcases.  “Cheers.” Jamie lifted his own glass towards Tyler and took a sip of his drink.

 

Tyler copied the movement, but downed the entirety of his glass in one large gulp, sputtering at the burn in his throat. “What the hell was that?” he asked, wheezing.

 

“$450 brandy.” Jamie replied, clearly unimpressed. “You’re supposed to sip it.” 

 

“Why?” Tyler asked. “It tastes awful.” 

 

Jamie gave him a wry grin and shrugged one shoulder. “You get used to it.” 

 

“No thanks,” Tyler replied, shaking his head.

 

“Suit yourself.” Jamie said, leaning back and sunk further into his chair. He brought his right ankle up to rest on his left knee. He’d ditched his suit jacket and tie the moment they were back in the house. The top three buttons on his black shirt had been popped open and his sleeves rolled to his elbows.

 

Tyler took the opportunity to study the tattoos on Jamie’s arms. It seemed uncharacteristic of him to have them. 

 

“It’s the family,” Jamie said when he realized what Tyler was staring at. “This is an ambigram, my brother has the same on his arm.” He pointed to the  _ brothers forever _ tattoo. 

 

“The others?” Tyler asked, sitting on the very edge of his seat and leaning forward to get a better look. 

 

“Rous, Greg, Klinger, Esa.” Jamie rattled off names as he pointed to their corresponding tattoos. Each design was different, clearly something symbolising their connection with Jamie and vice versa. 

 

“You have one with everyone?” Tyler asked, he could see a couple lines of ink sticking out from the vee of his open shirt, clearly a large chest piece. Tyler wondered how many he had, how much of his body was covered in ink. Tyler wanted to  _ see _ it. 

 

“Everyone.” Jamie confirmed. “Ask V to show you hers, mine-” He paused to bite his bottom lip and grin. “Is in a delicate place.” 

 

“Delicate? Like on your dick?” Tyler found himself asking without giving his mouth permission. He slapped a hand over his mouth right after asking. “Fuck. Sorry. Forget I asked that.” 

 

Jamie let out a low chuckle, eyes crinkling in the corners as they became fond. “Not my dick, my ass,” he admitted. 

 

Tyler had to think about that for a moment before he started to laugh. “Because she owns your ass, right?” 

 

Jamie rose a challenging eyebrow, “According to her, anyway.” 

 

“Right.” Tyler was still catching his breath for his laughing fit. 

 

“Speaking of V,” Jamie said, standing to pour himself another glass of brandy. He gestured to Tyler’s glass in silent offer, Tyler held it out, figuring he could try sipping this time. “She’s quite serious about training you up. I have no problem with this but I realize upon reflection that you didn’t really get a chance to object last night.” 

 

“I want to learn,” Tyler said instantly. “I do. I’ve been thinking about it all day. It would be a good fit for me, I think.” 

 

Jamie nodded as Tyler spoke, sitting back down and resuming his earlier pose. “If you’re sure, then I’ll pick up the books V suggested.”

 

“I’d really like that,” Tyler said. “It would give me something to do all day.” 

 

Jamie nodded, lifting his glass to his lips for another sip of brandy. Tyler copied the movement, also sipping. It wasn’t so bad as the last time, but only because Tyler figured his throat was currently numb from the first round.

 

“I guess I should thank you,” Tyler said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What for?” Jamie asked, sitting up straighter in his seat.

 

“For the suits today, I heard how much they were. For the schooling. I know it’s not really getting me qualified but it’s bettering myself and... I guess for not killing me?” 

 

Jamie remained silent for a few moments. “Taking a life is something I’ve done before, unfortunately more times than I’d like,” he said eventually. “Deciding to take a life, especially out of a  _ them or me _ situation is not something you take lightly.” Jamie paused again, taking a large sip of his brandy, his grip tight enough on the glass to turn his knuckles white. “You’re not a direct threat to any of our lives, you’re not violent or dangerous. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You shouldn’t be punished with death for that.” 

 

Tyler nodded once, not knowing how to reply to that. 

 

“So um...” He asked after a few long moments had passed in awkward silence. “Someone said you weren’t violent unless you need to be. It doesn’t sound like how a mob or mafia or whatever usually work.” 

 

Jamie uncrossed his legs and leant forward, placing his glass on the table before running both hands through his hair, elbows on his knees as he hung his head.

 

“I’m not a fan of violence or murder, not.... Not anymore.” 

 

“Anymore?” Tyler prompted, edging closer on his seat until his and Jamie’s knees were barely an inch apart, eliminating a lot of personal space. 

 

Jamie lifted his head to look Tyler in the eye. “I used to hurt people. I was actually employed to do it.” 

 

“Oh,” Tyler said, barely audible. 

 

“My brother and I served, that’s how we met V. We all saw a lot of violence over there, we try to keep it out of our lives here.” Jamie broke their little intimate bubble by standing up and stepping away, moving to stand at parade rest by the large picture window that overlooked the resort style backyard. 

 

“Thanks, um... thanks for telling me.” Tyler stood as he spoke and reached for his neglected glass of brandy. He took the last mouthful before setting it down once more and left the room.

 

Jamie didn’t look away from the window, hands fits behind his back, jaw clenched and stomach flopping uncomfortably. He didn’t know why he told Tyler that. 

 

***

 

In the months that followed Tyler spend his days reading anatomy books and medical journals. He would spend some of V’s days off with her in deep study sessions and sometimes was even allowed to shadow her at the morgue. Tyler thought dead bodies would freak him out more than they did, but he found he wasn’t bothered by them. V seemed happy with this.

 

When Tyler took breaks from study he would work out, go on ride-alongs with Johns and Greg, visiting the Starbucks manager Johns liked, or he’d go with Daddy and a couple of his helpers to the grocery store. 

 

More often than not he would enjoy the three tiered pool in the backyard, reading his medical books for a few hours while lying in the sun and then swimming with some of the other guys. Jamie never joined them, never took off his shirt when he sat with Tyler. Tyler had caught glimpses of ink on Jamie’s chest from his opened top buttons but he’d never seen the full art on the man’s chest. 

 

Most nights after dinner Tyler and Jamie would drink brandy in the study and play chess or go. On those nights they were never disturbed and Tyler found himself falling into bed way past his bedtime. They talked while they played, and without even realizing it, Jamie became Tyler’s best friend and closest confidant. 

 

The one thing that irked Tyler to no end was that Jamie constantly kept him at arm’s length from the  _ business _ . Sure Tyler was learning how to patch people up when they got shot or stabbed or beaten up, but apparently that wasn’t enough to bring him into the fold. 

 

It frustrated him to no end. 

 

***

 

Tyler woke to low voices and soft footsteps outside his bedroom door. 

 

He padded quietly across the thick area rug Daddy brought him and opened his door to find Jamie and Gingerbeard whispering furiously to one another. They were both dressed in plain sweatpants and t-shirts, like they’d just gotten out of bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Tyler asked, rubbing one eye and fought back a yawn.

 

“Nothing we can’t handle, go back to sleep.” Jamie said, giving Tyler a small smile and gentle pat on the shoulder.

 

“Is someone hurt? I can help.” Tyler was suddenly much more awake than he had been a few seconds earlier. “I’ll grab my kit.” He turned to grab the go bag he kept by the door.

 

“Tyler,” Jamie said, moving up behind him, blocking him from leaving the room. “We have it handled, no one is hurt. I promise.” 

 

Tyler looked over his shoulder to Gingerbeard, but he was already gone. 

 

“Let me help?” 

 

Jamie shook his head. He was pressed close to Tyler, their chests touching as Jamie barricaded the door, wide shoulders blocking Tyler’s exit. This close Tyler could still smell the faint traces of mint on Jamie’s breath, could see the sleep in the corner of Jamie’s eyes.  _ It must be super late. _ Tyler thought. 

 

“Please, Jamie. I  _ want _ to. Don’t shut me out.” Tyler’s was not above begging. 

 

Jamie let out a soft breath, shoulders sagging, before he surprised Tyler by hugging him.

 

Tyler went with it, dropping his bag and holding Jamie back as the bigger man all but clung. 

 

“I promise, there is nothing for you to do right now.” Jamie murmured into Tyler’s neck, sending shivers down his spine as Jamie’s hot breath tickled him. 

 

“Bu-but?” Tyler prompted, feeling like his whole body would shake apart from the nervous anticipation he could feel buzzing under his skin from the close contact with Jamie.

 

“But we may need you after.” Jamie said, pulling Tyler just a fraction closer and nuzzling his nose against Tyler’s neck. “ _ I  _ may need you.” 

 

Tyler went rigid in Jamie’s arms. “Are you going to put yourself in danger?” 

 

Jamie was surprised by the force in Tyler’s tone. 

 

“Because,” Tyler continued. “If you are, that’s more reason I should be there.” 

 

Jamie let Tyler go, taking a half step back, still blocking the doorway. 

 

“It’s not like that. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? We can... we can talk more then.” Jamie looked Tyler in the eye, clearly searching for something in his expression.

 

“Fine.” Tyler sighed, turning his back to Jamie and stomped his way back to bed. “Turn off the light.” 

 

Jamie gave Tyler a soft apologetic look then flicked off the light and closed his door as he left. 

 

Tyler lay in the dark for a while. He wasn’t sure how long, but he couldn't shut his mind off. Couldn’t relax enough to fall back asleep.  “Fuck this.” He muttered, and threw back his blankets. 

 

Tyler made his way down stairs as silently as he could. He intended to head to the study or Jamie’s office to find out what was happening. 

 

The sound of the front door unlocking had Tyler ducking into a doorway to remain unseen. 

V appeared through the open door. She locked it up tight again behind herself and removed her work shoes. Tyler took a step to cut her off, but noticed the expression on her face in the dim light spilling in through the windows. 

 

He hung back and followed V as she made her way through the house and to a room he hadn’t been in before. It was small, and filled with dry storage foods; cans, jars, bags of flour or sugar, Tyler wasn’t sure of the labels. In the back of the room was a door, painted the same colour as the wall to help it blend in. She opened it and disappeared into the dark. 

 

Tyler bit his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. Was this the entrance to the infamous basement? If so, why was V heading down there at ass o’clock in the morning. Were Jamie and Gingerbeard down there too?

 

Tyler decided to follow he’d been living in the house almost nine months now. He wanted to be a part of the family and that meant knowing all its dirty secrets. 

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Tyler found a long narrow hallway. There was a light coming from the room directly down the end. The closer he got the more the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could smell blood. That strong metallic tang that clung to the back of his throat, thick and heavy. 

 

Tyler crouched at the door, trying to make himself smaller. The door was open a crack, enough for him to look inside.

 

A brunette man was naked and bound kneeling in the middle of a room with no windows and blank concrete walls. The floor was polished concrete with a drain in the centre, right where the man was kneeling. He was side onto Tyler, his face beaten and battered so much that Tyler couldn’t even begin to imagine what he looked like originally. 

 

“I told you not so much on the face.” V’s voice said. 

 

“Couldn’t help it,” Jamie replied, he came into view sweatpants and shirt splattered with blood, the knuckles on both hands split and bleeding. 

 

“You’re supposed to keep him in check.” V’s voice was hard and angry. 

 

“You want me to get between them when Jamie’s in his zone?” Gingerbeard shot back, his tone pure disbelief. “I don’t think so. I like all my bones intact and my blood inside my body.” 

 

“Did you bring it?” Jamie asked, crouching down before the man.

 

“I did. I don’t like this, Jay. This isn’t who you are anymore,” V said She stepped into view, holding out a small vial of something. 

 

Jamie grinned as he took it from her. It wasn’t a look Tyler had ever seen on him before. His eyes were glazed over, his smile feral. That wasn’t Tyler’s Jamie. 

 

“Do you know what this is?” Jamie asked his prisoner, holding the vial up to his face.

 

The man opened his mouth to speak, and spat blood in Jamie’s face. 

 

“Go to hell.” His voice was accented, but Tyler couldn’t tell where it was from.

 

Jamie held the vial back out to V. “Do it.” 

 

She made a disapproving face, hesitating. 

 

“That’s an order, Lieutenant,” Jamie barked, standing up to glare at her.

 

“Yes, Captain.” V replied, voice soft. She took the vial and moved out of view again. 

 

Tyler wanted to open the door a little wider, get a better view, but he couldn’t risk it. 

 

V came back into view a few moments later with a syringe in her hand. The man struggled against the ropes holding him until Jamie grabbed him and held him still for V to inject him with whatever was in the syringe. 

 

“Now we wait,” Jamie said. 

 

Tyler slumped a little heavier against the door frame, whole body shaking. He wasn’t sure if it was fear, anticipation, the cold or a mix of all three. 

 

“Jamie, I need to know your end game here.” V took his arm and pulled him out of view.

 

There was a hushed conversation between the three people in the room who weren’t bound and bleeding. Tyler strained trying to hear, but couldn’t make out words, only indistinct sounds.

 

He watched the man on the floor, trying to figure out what he’d been injected with.

 

Eventually Jamie, Gingerbeard and V came into view, Gingerbeard stood behind the man, Jamie in front and V off to the side, she had a pen and paper in hand.

 

When she gave a nod, gingerbeard grabbed the man by his hair and forced him to look up at Jamie. 

 

“Tell me your full name,” Jamie demanded. 

 

The man’s eyes went wide, sucking in air before biting hard on his bottom lip, it was already split and bleeding, but the man seemed determined to bite right through it. 

 

“None of that now. It’s just a little SP-117,” Jamie said, almost conversationally. “You guys invented that, right? Back in the 80’s?” 

 

“Mother Russia has always been superior,” The man said before he resumed biting his lip. 

 

“Tell me your full name,” Jamie said again, watching the man as he seemed to struggle not to tell Jamie. Like he was compelled to answer.

 

Tyler watched on in sick fascination as Jamie continued to ask the man questions, only to have the man resist. 

 

Eventually, after a second dose of whatever SP-117 was, the man couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

 

His name was Tarasenko, and Tyler recognised it as the name of the man who shot Klinger all those months ago when he’d first arrived. Tarasenko detailed a hostile takeover of operations in Austin and Phoenix. He spoke about how St. Louis was building power and would march on Dallas then Chicago and then Washington. 

 

V dutifully took notes on everything he said, eyes and jaw firmly set. 

 

When Tarasenko had nothing left to tell them he began to cry, speaking in what Tyler assumed was Russian, perhaps a prayer. 

 

V said something back to him in the same language, her tone clipped and harsh.

 

“Patch him up and have Spezza and Fidds dump him somewhere. The drug should take care of his memory, right?” Jamie spoke to Gingerbeard, but aimed the question at V. 

 

She hesitated. “It should,” she said. “But it took two doses for him to speak, that’s not normal. He could have a tolerance? They might dose their guys to protect against it? He might remember everything or nothing at all. We can’t take the risk.” 

 

“We can’t keep him here.” Gingerbeard shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m not killing him,” Jamie said firmly. Tarasenko seemed to let out a sigh of relief, his babbling almost sounding like he was thanking Jamie. 

 

“Jamie.” V started. “Captain,” she corrected, and Tyler saw his his face changed. 

 

“No. That’s not who I am anymore.” Jamie shook his head, taking a step back. 

 

“Who you are is the man in charge of this household, this family. We are your team, you keep us safe. You analyze potential threats and you deal with them accordingly.” 

 

Gingerbeard stepped up to Jamie, put a hand on his shoulder. “It needs to be done.” 

 

“Don’t, Darth, please. Don’t ask me to do this.” Jamie begged. “I can’t be that guy again.” 

 

“You’re not.” V promised, moving to Jamie’s other side, hugging him sideways. “You’re not that mindless killing machine anymore Jamie. You’re not their puppet, torturing and killing on their whim. You’re not enjoying this. This isn’t fun for you. You’re not Captain Benn, asset of the Canadian Army anymore. You’re Jamie Benn, protector, saviour. You’re a good man.” 

 

“But-” Jamie started only to be cut off again.

 

“And sometimes a good man has to do bad things to protect those that matter.” V said.

 

“I can do it.” Gingerbeard offered.

 

Jamie flinched visibly. “No. No you’ve kept your hands clean all this time, I’m not letting you start now.” 

 

“I can’t, Jamie.” V told him. “I swore an oath to do no harm, and while I can sit back and watch it happen...I can’t do it.” 

 

“I know.” Jamie nodded and turned his head to kiss her forehead.

 

“But I can’t do this alone. You know-” Jamie broke off, voice breaking. “You know what it does to me.” 

 

“We’ll be right here,” Gingerbeard promised. 

 

“By your side, like was always are.” V nodded.

 

Jamie swallowed thickly, looking down at Tarasenko who had started crying and begging again.

 

“I’m sorry,” He said, then began to attack.

 

***

 

Tyler felt the cold concrete under his ass before he had registered sitting down. He was shaking harder, stomach rolling, whole body screaming at him to run. But he didn’t want to.

 

He made himself watch. This is what he wanted. What he had begged Jamie to tell him. He’d asked to be brought into the fold, to be one of them for real and this is what Jamie had been protecting him from. 

 

It was ugly. Brual and ugly and Tyler felt sick. But he’d heard the words from Tarasenko, St. Louis’ plan to hunt and torture and kill everyone Jamie cared about. Their plans for violent activity in Dallas, pinning it on Jamie and his family. How they planned to move onto Chicago and Washington. Tyler knew there were people in those towns that Jamie was close with.

 

So many lives would be ruined if St Louis’ plans came to action. It needed to be done. No matter how ugly, or unpleasant. It needed to be done. Tyler understood that.

 

When Jamie was done, Tarasenko knelt hunched over on his knees, mouth dribbling blood. He was dead. V had announced it..

 

Jamie had moved to the back of the room as far away from the dead man as he could before he slid down the wall, tears already running down his face as he curled up as small as he could make himself and cried.

 

V let him cry as she cleaned off his hands and arms, patched them up as best she could and then held him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She told him, hugging Jamie’s shaking shoulders to her chest. “I’m so sorry, Jamie. I know how much this hurts you. I know how this haunts you.” 

 

Gingerbeard stood by the body and pulled out his phone. “Hey, it’s done. I need a dump and full clean.” He ended the call abruptly before joining Jamie and V.

 

“It had to be done.” Gingerbeard sat on Jamie’s other side, taking Jamie’s hands in his own. “You did what needed to be done to protect us, all of us. Not just the family but everyone else in this city.” 

 

“I know this tears you up, Jamie.” V spoke. “I know this eats at your soul, kills you a little inside, hollows you out and leaves you broken. But all the things you’re telling yourself. All the awful hateful things you’re thinking about yourself, stop it. You’re a good man, Jamie Benn and his death is not going to break you. He tried to kill Klinger, he’s been arming the gangs down in South Dallas, he’s been bringing drugs to Dallas. You didn’t kill a man, you killed a monster.” 

 

Tyler couldn’t watch anymore. His ass was numb from the cold concrete and someone would be by soon. He needed to get out. 

 

When he tried to stand he stumbled, nudging the door open. It creaked. 

 

Three sets of eyes turned to him.

 

“Tyler,” Jamie gasped, eyes wide, expression horrified. 

 

Tyler panicked and ran. 

 

The keys to the Jeep were where they always were. It was only too easy to snatch them up, slam his palm on the garage door opener and rush into the car, locking the doors behind himself. 

 

Gingerbeard caught up to him as he was heading for the main gate. 

 

“Tyler!”

 

Tyler pressed the gate opener and drove out into the night. 

 

***

 

The dashboard clock said 4:47am. 

 

Tyler should have been tired. He should have been tucked up in his bed, sleeping soundly but instead he was wide awake, still shaking with adrenaline and driving aimlessly around downtown Dallas at 4:47am. 

 

Tyler had no idea where he was going, what he was doing or what to do next. He’d ran. He’d  _ left _ . Tyler hadn’t left the house by himself since he moved in. It was strange and terrifying. 

 

He thought back to everything he had seen. What he’d seen Jamie and V and Gingerbread do. Then the went back further, to the look on Jamie’s face as he begged Tyler to stay in his room, when he begged Tyler not to be a part of what happened next. 

 

_ We may need you after, I may need you. _ Jamie had said to him while he hugged Tyler. Tyler pulled over, put the Jeep in park and tried to breathe.

 

Did Jamie know he was going to have to kill someone? Did he know he was probably going to have to sacrifice part of his soul to keep people he loved safe, like V said?

 

_ I may need you _ . 

 

Tyler sucked in a deep breath. He and Jamie had been gravitating towards each other for months. Tyler had wanted to be brought in to the family because he wanted to be closer to Jamie and also because his initial one year agreement would be up soon and honestly, the thought of having to leave, to be without Jamie and Daddy and V scared him. 

 

He’d come to love his little family, he loved  _ Jamie _ . 

 

Tyler buried his face in his hands and cried. He left. Right when Jamie needed him most. He’d said so and Tyler left him, broken and sobbing on the concrete floor. 

 

Tyler lashed out and punched the steering wheel, setting off the horn and scaring himself. 

 

“Jesus,” he muttered to himself. “Get it together. Calm down and go home.” 

 

Tyler took a few steadying breaths. “Get home, make sure Jamie is okay and then beg for forgiveness.” 

 

With his course of action plotted, Tyler started the Jeep again and turned home, taking the most direct route, even if it took him through some of the more undesirable parts of town. At a red light an idea struck him. The glowing neon ‘open’ sign of a tattoo parlour called to him like a siren's song. Jamie covered his body with tattoos of his family, and Tyler did too.

 

He rubbed at his family name, etched into his flesh and made up his mind.

 

***

 

When Tyler pulled up at the front gate and clicked the buzzer it was almost 7am. 

 

He parked the Jeep back in it’s spot and replaced the keys where they belonged.

 

“Hello?” Tyler called to the empty living room and kitchen, usually people were up and about right now. 

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Tyler recoiled at Gingerbeard’s harsh tone. 

 

“I-” Tyler stammered.

 

“You don’t get to fucking waltz in and out of our lives as you please. Especially not after you disobeyed Jamie and stuck your nose in things you shouldn’t have!” 

 

“I had to think,” Tyler replied, chastised like a kicked puppy. 

 

“Oh I bet you did. Who did you run too?” Gingerbeard demanded, getting up in Tyler’s space. “The cops?” 

 

Tyler took a step back, eyes hard. “I would  _ never! _ ” 

 

Gingerbeard’s face went through a series of complex expressions before landing on genuine surprise. “You mean that,” he said, more to himself than to Tyler. “Holy shit, you actually...” 

 

“I do.” Tyler nodded and reached for collar of his t shirt, rubbing the raw skin underneath. “I need to see him, is he okay? I know I shouldn’t have ran but I just couldn’t  _ think _ .” 

 

“He’s in his room. V’s with him.”

 

Tyler nodded, and all but ran up the stairs.

 

He knocked first, not sure of what he’d find on the other side. Tyler had never been in Jamie’s room before, had never seen anything other than a peek of dark wood and white carpet. 

 

V opened the door, her make up smeared and her eyes red rimmed, obvious tear tracks ran down her cheeks. 

 

“What are you...” She cut herself off. “Darth wouldn’t have let you up here if he thought you were a threat.” 

 

“Jamie.” V turned her back on Tyler and climbed up on a giant bed that dominated the room. “Jamie, baby, Tyler’s here. He came back,” she said, voice gentle.

 

“Tyler?” Jamie sat up, eyes wide and looking like a lost little boy. 

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left,” Tyler blurted, taking a step closer, unsure if he was welcome. “I shouldn’t have left, but I’m here now.” 

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jamie said sadly. “This was such a stupid idea. You don’t belong here. I should have sent you back to your dad.” 

 

Tyler flinched at Jamie’s words. “You’re wrong.” 

 

The room went still. 

 

“I do belong here. I am part of this family. I belong with this family.” Tyler paused, sucking in  breath for courage. “I belong with  _ you _ .” 

 

“I’m going to go wait downstairs with Darth.” V said, and pressed a kiss to Jamie’s cheek. She put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder as she passed. “You break him, I’ll break my oath.”

 

When the door shut behind him, Tyler took another couple of steps towards the bed. 

 

“Do you mean it?” Jamie asked, breaking the silence. “Even after what you saw last night? Do you mean it?” 

 

“I wasn’t sure until after everything last night.” Tyler admitted. “But I think I needed to see that. That side of things. I needed to know the worst before I could commit.” 

 

“And you want to?” Jamie’s tone was hopeful. “You want to commit?” 

 

Tyler gripped the bottom of his t shirt and yanked it up and off. He peeled off the cling wrap and sat facing Jamie on the bed. “It needs to be cleaned but it’s there. Inked in me forever. I’m a part of this family Jamie. Now it’s official.” 

 

Jamie reached out, he didn’t touch the skin, but his fingers traced the numbers. “Why 531?” 

 

“Today is May 31st.” Tyler replied. “The day I decided I wanted to be a part of this family, no matter how ugly things got.” 

 

“Ty-” Jamie started but Tyler cut him off.

 

“It’s also the day I realized I loved you, am in love with you.” 

 

Jamie closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Tyler’s. “You? God Tyler.” Jamie breathed. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Jamie wrapped him in a hug, pulled him down to lay side by side and then kissed him, one broken and bruised hand cradling Tyler’s face. 

 

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Jamie said when he broke the kiss.

 

“Nothing worth having ever is.” Tyler replied.

 

Jamie gave him a soft smile and a nod before he kissed Tyler again. 

  
  
  
  


Epilogue: 

 

“Is this seriously necessary?” Tyler groaned as he was lead towards what he assumed was the garage. Jamie walked behind him, his hands covering Tyler’s closed eyes as they stumbled and giggled their way to whatever surprise Jamie had in store for him. 

 

“Yes! No peeking!” Jamie replied, his fingers tightening over Tyler’s face just a fraction.

 

“Ouch, I’m not! I’m not!” Tyler giggled, his hands up over Jamie’s for stability. 

 

“Okay, you ready?” Jamie asked him when they’d stopped. 

 

“Obviously, c’mon the suspense is killing me!”  Tyler felt Jamie’s hands relax and pull away. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. They were standing in the large U shaped driveway their family standing in a row in front of what Tyler assumed was a car.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone called and then the line was parting and Tyler gawked at the sexy blacked out Ferrari that was revealed. 

 

“Oh my god!” Tyler gasped, grin wide. “You got me a car?” He turned to Jamie and threw his arms around Jamie’s neck, kissing him as their family cheered them on. 

 

“We all chipped in,” Jamie admitted, “Go check it out.” 

 

Tyler gave Jamie one more kiss before he all but bounced over to his new car, admiring the sleek lines and shine job. 

 

Daddy held out the keys to him, which Tyler took before wrapping Daddy in a hug. 

 

“This is the best fucking birthday ever,” Tyler sighed happily. He opened the doors and slid into the driver’s seat, hands running reverently over the steering wheel and dash. 

 

An envelope taped to the rearview mirror caught his attention.

 

Tyler frowned at it before carefully pulling it down. The passenger door opened and V climbed into the car, a grin on her face. “That’s my part of this gift.” 

 

Tyler rose an eyebrow at her but couldn’t hold his suspicious face for long, too excited over his gift. 

 

Tearing into the envelope Tyler pulled out the folded papers and froze. The letter head said  _ University of Texas, Southwestern Medical Centre. _

 

“V,” Tyler breathed, eyes beginning to water. 

 

“Read it.” She instructed him.

 

“Dear Mr Seguin, we are pleased to offer you a position in our Emergency Medical Program. Your application was received with an abundance of glowing references and thus we have selected you as the recipient of the Mayfair Medical Scholarship... oh, my god.” Tyler swallowed the lump he could feel forming in his throat. 

 

“V!” He said, voice cracking as his eyes watered.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Ty.” She leant forward to hug him.

 

“Well?” Johns called, as he opened V’s door. “What did the letter say?” 

 

“I got in.” Tyler beamed at him before climbing out of the car and raising both his hands and the letter high. “I got in!” He shouted to the applause and congratulations of those he held close. 

 

“Jamie!” Tyler said, almost breathless. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Jamie told him, pulling Tyler in for another hug. “So fucking proud.” 

 

“I love you, this is the best birthday ever.” 

 

“Love you too,” Jamie promised, kissing him softly. 

 

“Can we go inside and celebrate?” Tyler wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Jamie let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, babe,” he said. “Yeah, we can.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback! Kudos and Comments make my world go round!


End file.
